Πρότυπο:CardTable2/doc/Duel Monsters
The following documentation is for using to create articles for Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game and Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game cards, as well as Duel Monsters cards from the anime, manga, books and video games, which the official card game is based on or are based on the official card game. Basic The following is a basic format for most cards. This can be copied and pasted to get started. If any of the following parameters are not applicable, leave them out. * kanji: The card's Japanese name. See: Template:CardTable2/doc/languages#Names for information on adding names in more languages. * phon: The card's Japanese name in rōmaji, using revised Hepburn romanization. * trans: The card's translated name; to be used when that name is different from the article name. * image: The filename of an uploaded image of the card. Do not included the "File:" prefix or link brackets. * attribute: The Attribute of the monster. Set this to Spell or Trap if the card is a Spell or Trap, even though these aren't technically Attributes. Use ??? if unknown. * typest: If the card is a Spell or Trap Card, list its Property here. Use ??? if it's unknown. * type: The monster's Type. Use ??? if unknown. * type2: The item printed after the Type. e.g. Effect, Fusion or Gemini. Use ??? if it's unknown. * type3: The second item printed after the Type. * atk: The monster's ATK. Use ??? if unknown. * def: The monster's DEF. Use ??? if unknown. * level: The monster's Level. Use ??? if unknown. * rank: The monster's Rank. Use ??? if unknown. * number: The eight digit number in the bottom left corner of the card. If there is something other than a number printed here, replace this with lefttext. Some cards that don't have this number printed on them do have a number found in some video games. These numbers are acceptable. * effect: The card's effect type(s). Only use if the card has an effect(s). If it has multiple effect types, separate them via commas. ::Use ??? if unknown. ::Use none if the card is an Effect monster, but doesn't have an effect. ::If the card is a Token, use Lingering as an effect type. * lore: The card description or effect text. If the card is a Normal Monster, this should be in italics. Add '' before and after the text to add italics. This parameter should only be used if the card has been released in the OCG or TCG or is playable in at least one video game. * animelore: The card's lore in the anime. To be used for anime-only cards, as well as cards that have effects which differ between the TCG and/or video games and anime. * mangalore: The card's lore in the manga. To be used for manga-only cards, as well as cards that have effects which differ between the TCG and/or video game and manga. * en_sets: English TCG sets the card has been released in. See Template:CardTable2/doc/languages#Sets for other language sets, which can be used. * jp_sets: Japanese OCG sets that his cards has been released in. * wc11_sets: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus sets the card is included in. See Template:CardTable2/doc/video games#Sets for more video game sets that can be used. * anime_zx: Episodes of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime that the card appears in. * manga_zx: Chapters of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga that the card appears in. See Template:CardTable2/anime and manga for other anime and manga appearances that can be used. * books: Books that the card appears in. Limitation status The following parameters can be used to explain the card's Forbidden, Limited, Illegal etc. status. In the majority of cases, this isn't needed. The following two are only used if the card exists in the TCG or has an announced TCG release. * adv: The card's status in the Advanced Format. ::Use Forbidden, Limited or Semi-Limited if applicable. ::Use Not Yet Released if the card has an announced TCG release, but hasn't been released yet. ::If the card is Unlimited this section is normally left out and Unlimited will appear as the status by default. Only use Limited as the value if the status is different than trad or ocg. * trad: The card's Traditional Format status. This section is only used if different than than adv and uses the same values and rules as adv. The following is only used if the card exists in the OCG or has an announced OCG release. * ocg: The card's OCG status. Only use this if it is different than adv. This section uses the same values and rules as adv. Search categories Search categories can be used to add other properties to help locate similar cards. * action1 * support1 * antisupport1 * mst1 * rfp1 * misc1 * archetype1: An archetype or series the card is part of. ** archetype2 ** archetype3 * archsupport1: An archetype the card supports. ** archsupport2 ** archsupport3 * archrelated1: An archetype or series the card is connected to, but isn't a member of and doesn't support. e.g. A card that supports one member of an archetype or series. ** archrelated2 ** archrelated3 Special cases The original Egyptian Gods: "The Winged Dragon of Ra", "Obelisk the Tormentor" and "Slifer the Sky Dragon" are different than regular OCG/''TCG'' cards. Since they have no type2 value, the template would normally class them as Normal Monsters. However, as long as no value for type2 is specified and type is set as Divine-Beast, the table will recognize them as being the Egyptian Gods. If other Divine-Beast monsters with no type2 are released, this needs to be changed. The Legendary Dragons: "The Fang of Critias", "The Claw of Hermos" and "The Eye of Timaeus" all need color2 to be set as "#6666FF". There is no clear consensus on whether the Legendary Dragons are considered Monster Cards, Spell Cards or something else. Further support can be added to the template for them if an agreement is made.